falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Prancem Enforcers (New Age - Liberation)
The Prancem Enforcers are a group of soldiers in the nation of Prancem. In the story Fallout: Equestria: New Age History The history of how they were formed hasn't been mentioned yet. When they formed is unknown currrently. But what can be said is that they patrol near the Stables. ensuring that nobody escapes. They are also President Iceblood's personal army. Sending them on missions to another nation to either scout for a potential target of conquest, or to find an item needed for a new weapon. They are marched on public television. Being paraded around to show that the Stables have no hope of defeating Iceblood and his Enforcers. However a rebellion did begin in the Stables, and currently being fought inside and outside of the Stables. Ponies are either drafted into service or they volunteer. They are led by Iceblood, with a pegasus named General Typhoon acting as Iceblood's voice. To show how powerful his Enforcers are, Iceblood has all of his Enforcers march in a parade. Which goes through the empty streets of Capitol City. These parades are broadcasted all over the world. As a show of force, that Prancem will never be defeated. Known Enforcers Sagittarius Evergreen: Sagittarius volunteered for service. In hopes she can prevent her sister from being drafted. However that didn't happen and her sister is the lastest recruit. Rose Evergreen: Rose Evergreen is one of the many fillies or colts, drafted to serve in the Enforcers. Yet she is placed into the medical division as a field medic. Due to her studies in medicine in Stable 1. Traits Culture Notes & Trivia Technology The Enforcers have access to superior technology than do those stuck inside the Stables. Arcane Blasters: Automatic rifles that can be attached to a battle saddle, or held through a levitation spell. However most unicorns keep them on battle saddles, so they can use magic spells or smaller weapons like pistols. PipBucks Enforcer model: The Enforcer model of the PipBucks is vastly superior to the normal model. For one they have a holographic projector to project the image of their screens for the user to see it better. Plus they don't have to keep raising their hooves in order to see what is on the screen. Along with the standard spells as the regular model. These PipBucks also contain a emergency rescue beacon if a pony gets trapped or needs immediate medical attention. However these beacons are automatically activated when they detect anamolies to it's registered user. Other than those features they pretty much act as regular PipBucks. Anti-Radiation Power Armor: A specially designed power armor for all Enforcers doing field work in another nation. The suits protect the pony wearing them from intense radiation. These were also fitted with tracking devices to know where each soldier is at any time. The tracking beacons also control the Spritebots that are used to monitor each pony, and each Spritebot is set to detonate in case of insubordination. These suits are also fitted for battle saddles. Ensuring that ponies can stay comfortable in their armor without the saddle hurting them. Category:Factions